Housekeeping Is Murder
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Team Gibbs has to work a case at Tievoli Hills Resort, but what they don't know is someone close to them is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another short beginning to another, hopefully, great story. Got the idea driving home from work one day. (I work housekeeping at Tievoli Hills Resort. LOL.) Hope you enjoy this! (I'm getting to be like smush68. LOL. Posting all these stories before I finish any other. LOL.)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Not even the name of the resort, cause that's where I work. LOL. (Just FYI, Tievoli is I love it spell backwards! LOL.)

Loura Fielding had just stepped into the unit she was going to clean at the Tievoli Hills Resort. She carried her things from her golf cart, and put them inside. She went through her routine of turning on all the lights, stripping the beds, and picking up the towels. Loura put the dirty sheets and towels in the pillow cases from the bed and put the pillow cases by the door.

She went back to the bedroom and picked up the blanket, folding it up the proper way and putting in the closet. As she opened the door to closet, her foot kicked something. She looked down to see a dead man dressed in his Navy uniform.

Loura screamed at the top of her lungs, backing away from the closet.

**Meanwhile at the Navy Yard….**

"Tony, it's not a hickey!" McGee exclaimed. "Jethro bit me last night."

"Good excuse, McLoving. I should use that sometime." Tony mocked. "Now what's her name?"

McGee let out a heavy sigh. "She doesn't have a name, because it isn't a hickey!" He then yelled.

"Ok, ok, sheesh. Don't get so testy." Tony backed off. "If you don't want people to notice what's on your neck, then you should have worn a turtle neck. Just saying." He then retreated to his desk and began typing on his computer.

Gibbs then stormed in and walked towards his desk. "Gear up, dead Petty Officer at the Tievoli Hills Resort." He barked walking back to the elevator, his team in tow.

**Time elapsed…..**

When they arrived at the resort, Gibbs went to find the Resort manager, Cliff, while the rest of the team went to the crime scene.

Kristy, the girl who heard Loura scream, showed them the condo that they found the dead Petty Officer in.

"I was just over in the next condo when I heard her scream. I ran over as fast as I could and then called Cliff to see what to do and he said to call you guys, so here you are." Kristy explained and led them to the exact room.

Tony was the first to walk in and Loura sitting on the side of the unmade bed, looking scared to death. She had light red hair in a ponytail, her arms wrapped around her small, shaking frame, and pretty baggy clothes on.

"Umm, Ms. Fielding, is it?" Tony asked quietly.

Loura jumped and turned to see Tony standing there. She nodded as Tony gave her an apologetic look and walked over to sit beside her.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I work for NCIS. Naval Criminal…."

"I know what it means. It used to be NIS." Loura interrupted him. "My family has worked with you guys before." She explained as Tony gave her a confused look.

Tony nodded. "Our team specifically? Cause I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours." He smiled.

Loura blushed slightly and smiled back at him. "No, back when it was NIS." She laughed nervously. "You see, my aunt and cousin….." She began to explain when Gibbs walked into the room.

"DiNozzo, whatcha got?" Gibbs barked as he entered. He then looked at the girl sitting next to Tony. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew her until, "Uncle Jethro?"

"Loura?!" Gibbs expressed.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I have three stories to post, plus a 15 almost 16 month old running around and work has just been hectic so, here's the second chapter to Housekeeping Is Murder. LOL. You finally get to figure out how Gibbs is related to this girl. LOL. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Gibbs and his team had brought Loura back to the Navy Yard for further questioning. While Gibbs was talking to Loura in the conference room, McGee, Ziva, and Tony were all in the bullpen trying to figure out how Gibbs had a niece.

"Well, her last name is Fielding." McGee pointed out. "She must have been Shannon's niece."

"Well, figure it out McSnooper." Tony pressed. "Do some computer magic and see what's going on."

McGee rushed to his computer and rapidly typed. After about a minute he had something. Tony and Ziva rushed over to check it out.

"It would seem that Shannon had a younger brother." McGee showed them. "He's the only sibling she had. He's just a few years younger than her. Got married in 1982 and then had Loura in 1987."

"So she's not much younger than Kelly would be." Tony brought up. "Did they grow up together?"

McGee typed a little more on his computer. "They moved to Silver Springs right before Gibbs went off to Desert Storm. So they might have been around when Shannon and Kelly were killed."

"Oh, this can't be good. " Ziva said. "Remember when Shannon's mother was part of that case, Gibbs hasn't talked to Shannon's part of the family since the girls died. Loura's family can't be happy about this."

**Different scene…..**

Gibbs and Loura had been in the conference room for a couple hours just staring at one another. Loura rolled her eyes and decided to break the silence.

"Uncle Jethro. I've told you and your team all that I know." She expressed. "I was putting the blanket back in the closet and saw the dead body, screamed and Kristy ran in. She called Cliff and he told her to call you guys. That's all I know." Loura stopped to take a breath. "Now can I go?"

Gibbs just looked at her and shook his head. She looked so much like Shannon did, and he imagined Kelly would look like at that age. And if she didn't have the Fielding stubbornness, he would be damned. The last time Gibbs had seen Loura was when she was a small child, running around the house with Kelly and trying to show Kelly that she was just as much of a big girl as Kelly was. Gibbs began to chuckle at the memory.

"What are you laughing about, Uncle Jethro?" Loura asked.

"Just thinking of when you were younger, Lou Lou." Gibbs told her.

Loura stared at him kinda shocked. "No one's called me that since Kelly."

"Well she was the one that came up with it. Even though it wasn't that hard of a nickname to come up with." Gibbs laughed.

Loura laughed with him. "Well sorry, Uncle Jethro, but she only gave me that name because she was 2 and couldn't say Loura."

They stopped laughing after a while and looked down at the table somberly. "I miss her, Uncle Jethro." Loura whispered.

Gibbs got up from his chair and squatted beside her pulling her into a hug. "I do too, kiddo. I do too."

Just then Tony came into the conference room and eyed the scene before him. "Everything ok, boss?" He asked.

Gibbs looked up from where he was comforting Loura and nodded. "Yeah, you need something, DiNozzo?"

"Umm, yeah, I was just wondering, cause its getting close to 0500 and we really can't get anything else for a while….."

"It's what time?" Loura screeched as she shot out of her chair. She then turned to her Uncle. "Uncle Jethro, I need to go NOW. I've got to pick my son up from daycare. She closes at 5 o'clock and charges for every minute you are late to pick them up." Loura began gathering her things. "Please, Uncle Jethro, I need to go." She begged.

Gibbs looked at her confused. "You have a son?"

"Yes, I have a son. He's about a year and a half. I need to go pick him up from daycare." Loura shouted.

Gibbs then looked up at Tony. "DiNozzo, drive her to the daycare and get her son, then bring her back to the Navy Yard." He ordered.

"Uncle Jethro, we need my car seat. Can't he just drive me back to my car? I promise I'll come back. Although I don't know why I need to." Loura asked of him.

Tony walked over to her. "We have a car seat in evidence garage. It would just be easier to get that one."

"Ok, fine. But I have to go now. Do you drive like Uncle Jethro or are you actually obedient of the traffic laws?" Loura asked as she grabbed Tony's arm and led him out of the room.

"Depends, how do you want me to drive?" He inquired.

"Do the Gibbs and speed then once my son's in the car, drive like you are driving the President." Loura told him. "Which in my opinion you will be driving the future President so make sure you are extra careful."

Tony laughed and they made their way to the evidence garage and the car. Tony helped Loura put the car seat in the car and then got in themselves and sped off to the daycare.

**Time elapsed…..**

They arrived at the daycare just in time before it was about to close.

"Sorry I'm so late, Shelia." Loura announced as she picked her son up off the floor. "I got caught up in some things."

"No problem, sweetie." Shelia told her. "I was just worried that you weren't going to make it." She then saw Tony standing behind her. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is one of my uncle's co workers, Anthony DiNozzo." Loura introduced. "He had to give me a ride here."

"Where's your car?" Shelia asked.

"Still at work." Loura explained. "It's a really long story that I will have to tell you at another time. He needs to get back to work."

Shelia nodded and handed Loura Blaine's diaper bag. Tony and Loura walked out to the car and put Blaine in his car seat and then Tony drove off really carefully.

**Time elapsed…..**

They arrived back at the Navy Yard and walked into the bullpen. Blaine was wiggling out of Loura's arms, so she put him down and he took off.

"Blaine Henry!" Loura yelled chasing after him. Luckily she didn't have to chase him too far because just as he reached the end of the bullpen, Gibbs had walked in and stopped him by picking him up.

"Thanks, Uncle Jethro." Loura sighed. "I now understand why you and Aunt Shannon always wanted Kelly and me to stay on the first floor, it's easier to keep up with us."

Gibbs just smiled and bounced Blaine on his hip.

Just then McGee stepped out from behind his desk. "Hello, Ms. Fielding. I'm Special Agent Timothy McGee." He introduced himself.

"Loura, and please don't call me Ms. Fielding. That's my grandmother and mother." She laughed. "Now if someone would be so kind to tell me where the restrooms are I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll show you where they are." Ziva piped in. "I'm Ziva David by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Ziva." Loura said as they walked to the bathrooms.

Just then everyone that was left in the bullpen heard the clomping of boots coming towards them.

"Where is she?" Abby squealed as she approached the guys.

"Where is who?" Gibbs asked.

"Your niece, Gibbs, where is she? I want to meet her!" She exclaimed. "Is this her baby? I had seen that she had had a baby a year and a half ago when I was doing a search on her. He's cute. Can I hold him?" Abby put her hands out to take Blaine from Gibbs.

Blaine then curled more into Gibbs and kind of hid his face.

"You must have scared him, Abs." Tony teased.

Abby walked over and slapped Tony on the arm. "I didn't scare him he's just shy."

**In the bathroom…..**

Ziva was standing outside the stall waiting for Loura to be done with her business when she heard a flush and the door opened.

"Do you need to call your son's father?" Ziva asked. "To let him know you will be a little late coming home tonight?"

Loura was washing her hands and shook her head sadly. "Blaine's father is no longer in the picture."

"May I ask why not?"

Loura finished washing her hands and turned to lean against the counter. "He just wanted nothing to do with me or Blaine since the moment I found out I was pregnant." She admitted as she picked her thumb nail.

Ziva just nodded in her understanding. "So he knows about your child?"

It was Loura's turn to nod.

"Does he pay child support?"

Loura just shook her head.

Ziva nodded again. "Do you know where he is?"

Loura gave a sad smile and looked at Ziva. "He's a senator's aide. But I met him when he was Agent Afloat on the USS Enterprise. He told me he had once been a senator's aide so I helped him work his way up again."

"He worked for NCIS? Then you helped him climb the ladder to be a senator's aide and he tossed you aside like a piece of litter?" Ziva quizzed.

Loura looked confused for a second. "Do you mean piece of trash or garbage?"

"Are they not the same thing?"

"Yeah I guess they are." Loura laughed.

Ziva let out a little laugh as well. "Well, we better be getting back out there or Tony's going to make some obscene remark about us taking too long in the bathroom and might get the wrong idea."

With that they left the bathroom and came upon a scene that almost scared Loura to death.

"What is that chained, spiked freak doing holding my child?" She screeched.

"That is our forensic specialist, Abby Sciuto." Ziva told her. "Believe me she's harmless."

"Glad to hear it, but could she at least remove the spikes before holding my child?" Loura stomped over to the group and glared at Gibbs. "Uncle Jethro you are going to subject my son to be held by someone with _spikes _on her wrist?"

Abby looked over at Loura. "Oh, they're dull spikes. See." She held out her wrist bands to show Loura. "It won't hurt him at all."

Loura ran her fingers over the spikes on Abby's wrist. "Ok, good. For a minute there I thought you guys were trying to harm my son." She gave a relived laugh.

"Now how could we harm a sweet little face like this?" Abby cooed as she tickled Blaine's belly. Blaine just giggled. "You know he looks like you in through the eyes."

"That's what everyone tells me." Loura said reaching out and fixing Blaine's hair. "I'm just glad he didn't turn out to look like his father. Well, too much anyway. He has his dimples."

"Why don't you want him to look like his father?" Abby inquired.

Loura drew a deep breath. "He's wasn't thrilled to found out I was pregnant."

"Well he's better now about being a daddy isn't he?" Abby quizzed.

Loura shook her head. "I haven't talked to him since I told him. Not even getting child support or anything."

"Wow. What a dick?" Tony popped off.

Gibbs reached around and slapped him in the back of the head. "Language, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss." Tony mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Who is this creep anyway?" Abby asked.

"Just some guy I got mixed up with that I shouldn't have." Loura told her. "I got the better end of the deal anyway." She then smiled and brushed her son's hair again.

"She said he worked for NCIS as an agent afloat before she helped him get a job as a senator's aide." Ziva brought up.

"What ship?" McGee asked as he went to his computer. "Maybe we could track him down and make him pay his child support."

Loura followed him. "You guys don't have to do that. It's not that important. I have a job that takes care of me and my son, so I'm fine, really."

"He should still pay some kind of dues for this child. I mean he's a senator's aide for Pete's sake." Tony interjected. "That shouldn't give him a free pass on helping you with your child."

"He just wants it swept under the rug, and so does his boss." Loura admitted. "And like I said, I'm fine without him."

"Let us help, Loura." Gibbs said walking up behind her. "Just tell us where he was agent afloat."

Loura let out a defeated sigh. "He was on the USS Enterprise when I met him."

**Review please. Tell me if you figure out who the baby daddy is. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

__**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It reveals whose the baby daddy. Bravo to those who guessed right, and to those that didn't that's ok. Not a lot of people remember him. LOL. Well, hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

_"He was on the USS Enterprise when I met him."_

Tony threw his hands up as Gibbs just happened to glance at him. "It wasn't me! Honest!" He then winced from the head slap.

"Of course not DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbled. "You haven't been agent afloat for a while and you're not a senator's aide."

Just then Vance walked into the bullpen. "Gibbs, you have a visitor." Behind Vance was a man with dark blonde hair.

"Boss." The man behind Vance blurted out. "How ya been?"

As the man walked closer, Loura gasped. _Boss? He knows Uncle Jethro?_

"Stan! What are you doing here?" Gibbs voiced.

"Well, I'm here for my new boss. We may have some insight on your case." Stan said as he shook Gibbs' hand. "We worked personally with your dead petty officer."

Stan turned just in time to be attacked with a sea of black and hot pink. "Hey, Abs. How you doing?" He laughed.

"I've missed you, Stan. How's life treating you?" Abby asked squeezing him tightly.

"Can't… breathe… Abs." Stan choked out. Abby released him but stayed close. "Not bad. I'm a Senator's aide again."

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Just decided that being agent afloat wasn't for me." Stan told him. "This gig pays more."

Gibbs let out a little laugh. "Well tell me about my dead petty officer."

As Stan was telling Gibbs the information he had on the petty officer, Ziva leaned close to Loura. "Please do not tell me that _this_ is the grime bag that hit you up and then left?" She whispered.

"It's _scum _bag and _knocked _up, but yes. That's him." Loura whispered back.

"Well we have to tell Gi…"

"NO!" Loura shouted suddenly. She ducked her head and apologized. "He probably won't believe me anyway." She then whispered.

"But you're his niece." Ziva voiced.

"Yeah, that he hasn't talked to since I was 5." Loura replied. "Just leave it alone for now. If he causes any trouble then I'll handle it."

Ziva looked at Loura for a minute then nodded. "Ok, but if things get out of hand…."

"I'll tell Uncle Jethro myself." Loura interrupted. "Until then, you say nothing."

Ziva zipped up the imaginary zipper on her mouth. _Doesn't mean I can't tell McGee to stop searching. _Ziva thought. So she slipped over next to McGee.

"Stop searching. We found him." Ziva whispered.

McGee looked up at her confused. Ziva subtly pointed her head towards Stan and McGee's eyes went wide.

"Does Gibbs know?" He murmured.

Ziva shook her head. "And she doesn't want him to know, so you know nothing." She warned.

McGee nodded then looked up at Loura. She had lost the color in her face and her eyes looked petrified.

"Hey, Ms. Fie… I mean Loura, how about I give you and Blaine a turn of NCIS headquarters while Gibbs gets his information." McGee said standing up from his chair.

"That sounds great." Loura nodded and walked with McGee when he led the way away from the group, thankful for the distraction.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was an hour later and McGee had taken Blaine back to the bullpen for Loura so she could go to the restroom. As she was leaving the restroom to go back to the bullpen herself, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the restroom.

Loura was whipped around and pushed up against the door as lips met her neck.

"You look beautiful today, Loura Bell." She could feel the hot breath on her neck and closed her eyes to the sensation. She hadn't felt something like this since before having Blaine, and God knew she wanted to feel this again. But Loura had to fight her urges and push the man away.

"You left _me_ remember?" She yelled. "You don't think that pulling me aside and trying to seduce me is going to make me forget that you left me to raise our child _alone _do you, Stan?"

Stan Burley stood in front of her confused. She always liked it when he would surprise her like this. Although he hadn't even noticed her standing there until he heard Agent McGee say her name.

"I didn't leave you to raise _our _child alone, because there is no _our _child." He stated. "We haven't yet proven that he's mine. All we have is hear say."

"You're the only guy I've slept with, Stan. How could it not be yours?!" Loura retorted.

"That's not yet proven either." Stan said. "Who knows what you were doing when I was still Agent Afloat."

Loura narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, let me tell you, Stan, I was sleeping with half of D.C. while you were gone." She sarcastically told him. "What do you think I am some whore?"

"If the shoe fits." He combated. "If I remember right all it took was a little alcohol and you were spreading your legs for me."

Loura reached up and slapped him, then left the restroom stomping into the bullpen.

"Uncle Jethro, can I leave please? I need to get home and get Blaine fed and in bed soon." She demanded.

Gibbs looked up to see the fire in her eyes. He almost wondered if McGee had pissed her off but thought if he had he wouldn't have been carrying her son earlier.

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive you." He tells her and begins to grab his things.

Just then Stan walks through from the same direction Loura had come rubbing his cheek slightly. Ziva noticed this and stood up.

"I could drive her, Gibbs." She says. "That way you could stay here and continue working on the case."

"I don't think we want to put this poor girl through you driving her child." Tony laughs. "I'll drive her, boss. I'm not getting anything on the case anyway."

Ziva shot daggers with her eyes at Tony.

Gibbs looked at his two agents. He did have to admit, one he didn't want to punish Loura with having her worry about Ziva's driving, and two he did want to continue working on the case. "Go on, DiNozzo. Just make sure she gets home safe." He finally said with a wave of his hand, and then he was off to autopsy to see what Ducky had.

Tony nodded and gathered his things. "Come on, Lou. Let's get that boy fed."

**Time elapsed….**

In the first five minutes of the car ride Tony could tell something was bothering Loura. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not, so he decided to try and cheer her up instead.

"Ok, I have to ask." He began. "How can a pretty girl like you be related to Gibbs?"

Loura never turned from the window she was staring out of. "My dad is Aunt Shannon's brother." She responded flatly.

"Oh, so that explains the red hair." Tony laughed.

"Yup." She answered.

Tony sighed. "Ok, I'll bite. Who pissed you off?"

"My ex." Loura growled.

Tony looked over at her quickly before returning his eyes back to the road. "He contacted you?"

Loura nodded. "You could say that." She then sighed. "Every time I try to talk to him lately, it's always a big fight. He doesn't want to admit that I had his child." Loura balled her hands into fist. "He just makes me so mad I want to hit something."

"Well when we get you home, I'll let you hit me, how does that sound?" Tony tried again to cheer her up.

Loura let out a slight laugh and loosened her fist a little. "I'm not going to hit someone I just met."

"No really I can take it." He assured her and smiled at his triumph.

"Actually if you could just take me to my car, I could get home myself. That way I'm not keeping you from your job too long." Loura stated.

"Nope, I told your uncle, _my _boss that I would get you home safe and that's what I'm going to do." He replied. "Besides, if you want to hit something, you're not in a state to be driving anyway. Not with the crazies on the road."

"Oh, come on. I'm not blood related to Uncle Jethro. I can control my anger when I need to." Loura countered. "Please! I'm going to need it to get to work anyway." She then asked more sweetly.

Tony contemplated his opinions. He could never turn down a pretty girl when she begged for something, but then again, Gibbs would have his ass if he let her drive home alone.

"Alright, I'll take you to your car, but I'm following you home." Tony told her. "Gibbs would kill me if I didn't."

Loura rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine. But just know that's I don't live just down the block from where I work."

Tony nodded and smiled. "Then that just means you have to make me dinner then for the trouble." He laughed.

Loura smiled. "Won't you get in trouble for not getting back right away?"

"Nah, I'll just tell him that you needed help with something. He'll thank me for staying." Tony responded.

Loura just shook her head and laugh. _He's going to be dead. _She thought.

**Time elapsed…..**

They had picked up her car from Tievoli Hills and drove back to her house. She cooked them dinner and not soon after, Blaine went right to sleep.

"Must have had a long day." Tony said.

Loura laughed. "Yeah, it was at least eventful."

They sat and talked until Tony's phone rang. He winced as he could feel the head slap through the phone for taking so long. He gave Loura a farewell and ran out to his car and headed back to the Navy Yard.

**Review please. BTW thanks to smush68 and my dear loving sister for them to let me bounce ideas off of them. (P.S. Go read smush68's stories. GOLDEN! There's even one about yours truly! It's getting steaming... LOL.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright boys and girls. The newest installment of Housekeeping is Murder. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to smush68 for some of her help in this chapter. (Go read her stories AWESOME!) **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Loura walked into the laundry room at Tievoli to go into work.

"Hey, Loura. Is everything ok? You didn't come back after you were taken by those NCIS agents." Sandy, the supervisor, greeted.

"Yeah, just basically found out that the leader of the team is my dead aunt's husband, my ex use to work with him, and he's still denying that he's the father of my child." Loura ranted as she clocked in.

Heidi, one of the other girls that worked in housekeeping, walked in just as Loura was ranting. "Wow that sounds like an eventful day."

"Yeah, but it was good to re connect with my uncle." Loura smiled. "His team seems really nice."

"There were some very handsome men on that team as I could see." Heidi stated.

Loura's smile widened. "Yeah, and very gentlemanly." She laughed. "That Agent DiNozzo that I first met, he drove me to get my son, then drove me to get my car and followed me home to make sure I was safe."

"Oooo…" Heidi squealed. "Seems like somebody has a little crush on Agent DiNozzo."

Loura blushed a bit and let out a little laugh. "Well he is kinda cute." She sighed. "But I don't need to get involved with a guy right now. I just need to take care of me and my son."

"Never hurts to have a little fun though." Heidi laughed.

"Alright girls." Sandy piped in. "Time to get to work. I want you two to work together. They still have Condo 5 taped off, so I want you two working on the Dillar House."

"Gotcha." The girls both chorused and then began to pack up their stuff for the Dillar House.

**Meanwhile at the Navy Yard…..**

Stan had just walked into the bullpen to help more with the case.

"Where's bossman?" Stan asked propping himself on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Coffee." Was DiNozzo's robotic response. His bran was still on last night. Being in her apartment, watching her nightly routine, he felt as if he was part of the family already. There was comfortableness about being there last night that he hadn't felt in a while. Tony had wrongly felt that way with Jeanne and a small part of him felt that way with EJ, but watching Loura sit there with her son and to hear her sing him 'Nothing's Gonna Harm You' from Sweeny Todd, there was something special about that. Stan speaking again brought Tony out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Know when he's gonna be back?" Stan repeated aggravated.

"Whatcha need me for Stan?" Gibbs said walking to his desk with his fresh cup of coffee.

Stan followed behind. "Just wanted to know if you had any update on the death of that Petty Officer?"

"Not yet." Gibbs grumbled. "And when we do we'll call you." With that he was gone again, down to see Ducky with some more information.

"It's sad really." Stan voiced. "Him dying so young like that. He was such a great guy. Wonderful poker player." He rambled on.

"Only the good die young." Tony responded going back to his work.

"That is not true; I know plenty of good men that have lived well up into their 90s." Ziva piped in.

When Tony didn't correct her McGee decided he should. "It's a quote from a song by Billy Joel, Ziva."

"Oh." She whispered.

"I do have a question though, where was he found?" Stan piped in again. "Boss never told me."

"He was found at Tievoli Hills Resort, Condo 5." McGee informed him. "Stuffed in a closet."

Stan's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, that's awful." He then made a face that you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking, but unlucky for him, Ziva was. "Do you know who found him?"

"A housekeeper that was cleaning the room." Tony said half listening. "She was putting a blanket up in the closet when she kicked his shoe."

"Huh, that's funny." Stan said. "I have an ex girlfriend that works in housekeeping at that very resort."

Ziva and McGee shared a look. Tony was too preoccupied with trying to NOT think about Loura and focus on his work that he missed that comment and just let out a, "Hmm, that's nice."

**Different scene…..**

Gibbs was strode through the doors of autopsy with a, "Whatcha got for me, Duck?"

"Not much, Jethro, until Abigail gets me the results of the substance found in the stab wounds." Ducky informed his friend. "But I can tell you that this man's killer was on over kill. Not only did he stab this poor fellow, but he also shot him three times in the chest. And as we know from the room that is not the crime scene you are looking for. The Petty Officer had grass stains on his uniform, and he has mud in his finger nails."

"So an open field somewhere?" Gibbs guessed.

"Yes, and judging by the weight of this petty officer and the distance to the resort, either the killer would have to be a very strong man or the original crime scene isn't too far away from the condo that poor young woman found him in." Ducky told him. "Speaking of that young woman, I've heard some slight rumors that she is Shannon's niece?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as yet again someone was asking him about Loura. "Yeah, her father is Shannon's younger brother."

"So I take it you have not talked to her family in a long while either." Ducky said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, when she was about 5 her family came to stay with Shannon and Kelly while I was overseas." Gibbs replied. "Her mother told me at the funeral that Loura had wanted to go with Kelly to help Aunt Shannon, but she had done something that morning so her mother said no."

"And if she had been in the car with them?" Ducky pressed.

"She would have died along with my girls." Gibbs confessed. "Hell, Duck, I considered her one of my girls because before they moved here, she used to come spend part of the summer with us. When she was old enough of course."

Just then Abby came bouncing into the lab. "Hey, Duck I have those results, and pictures of Loura." She said holding up a stack of pictures.

"Where did you get those?" Gibbs asked, causing Abby to jump.

"Oh, hey, bossman didn't see you there." Abby reached over and handed him the results of the test, telling him the findings. "The substance you found in his wounds, Ducky, was rust. It would seem that this killer didn't take care of his knife very well."

Gibbs nodded and then looked back up at Abby. "Where'd you get the pictures, Abs?" He asked again.

"Oh, I took them yesterday when she was here." Abby said handing the pictures to Ducky. "See that's her, and that's her son Blaine in Gibbs' arms. Doesn't he look cute holding a baby, Ducky? I think if he ever gets serious about a woman again, that is if you want to Gibbs, you should have a baby. Or you could just wait until one of us gets married I guess and have a baby. Then you would be a grandpa!" She started jumping up and down. "I think you would make an excellent grandpa, Gibbs. You could make all their toys out of wood…."

While Abby was rambling on, Ducky looked through more of the pictures. He came across a picture of Stan and just after it a picture of Loura and her baby. Ducky looked back and forth between the pictures and his eyes widened in surprise. _No, surely not. _He thought to himself. "Oh, Abigail, did Loura tell you who the father of young Blaine was?"

Abby shook her head, pigtails hitting her face. "She said he was some dirtbag that wouldn't pay child support. Why do you ask?"

Ducky thought about it for a minute. "Oh, no reason I was just wondering if she had someone to lean on as shaken up as she was finding that body."

**Back to Tievoli Hills…..**

Loura and Heidi pulled up in their golf cart to the Dillar House. They unlocked the door and unloaded their supplies and decided who was going where. Loura opted to clean one of the bathrooms because they didn't have any closets that someone could stash a dead man in. So Heidi took the room closest to her.

While Loura was in the shower cleaning it, she thought of the night before. Having Tony follow her home, and then staying and having dinner with her and Blaine. She didn't make anything too fancy, just grilled up a few grilled cheeses and placed some chips on the table. But when Tony took his first bite into the sandwich, you would have thought that she had made him Duck ala Orange the way his face lit up. Loura laughed to herself at the memory. And then when Uncle Jethro called him, wanting to know where he was, that sheepish smile he got as he was rushing out of the house, Loura couldn't stop the blush that came across her face.

She was so deep into thought that she didn't even realize Heidi had walked into the bathroom. Loura jumped when she saw a figure getting close to the shower and almost sprayed Heidi with the shower cleaner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you startled me." Loura apologized. "Whatcha need?'

"Oh, nothing, just seeing what needs to be stocked in here." Heidi told her. "Everything ok in here? I thought I heard laughing?"

Loura nodded as she returned to her work. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just thinking of last night is all."

"With that Agent DiNozzo?" Heidi pressed. "What happened?"

"Oh, he brought me to get my car, and then he followed me home. I made dinner for the both of us, and then he got a call from my uncle to go back to work." Loura narrated.

Heidi's eyebrows shot up. "You had a date? Already?!"

"No, like I told you earlier, he just followed me home to make sure I got there safe and since I leave so far out, he stayed for dinner." Loura replied. "Besides, my son was there the whole time, until he went to sleep."

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Heidi admitted. "Well, I'm gonna go finish in the bedroom, wanna work on the rest together? I'll handle anything with the closets."

Loura laughed. "Yeah, sure, I'm almost done in here."

**Time elapsed….**

Heidi and Loura went to the front of the resort to get them each a soda for the machine. They looked across towards Condo 5 and there were cars everywhere. So they went into the guard house and asked Angie, "What's going on?" Heidi spoke.

"They're searching for something around there." Angie told them.

"Is that NCIS again?" Loura asked.

Angie just nodded.

"What more do they have to look for?" Heidi quizzed. "They were here all day yesterday."

Angie shrugged. "They just said they got a new lead and needed to look some more."

Just then a black charger pulled up to the guard house. The window rolled down to reveal Anthony DiNozzo. Angie stood and walked over to the door.

"Could any of you pretty ladies give me a tour of some of the restricted areas?" Tony asked flirtatiously.

"We Can!" Heidi volunteered quickly. "We're on our lunch break, so we have a 30 minute break."

Tony smiled. "Alright, lead the way ladies."

Heidi and Loura got back in their golf cart and drove back towards the laundry room with Tony in tow. They went in, clocked out, told Sandy what they were doing, and then headed back outside.

"If you girls don't mind, why don't you just ride with me?" Tony suggested.

Both girls nodded and climbed into the car. They showed Tony around everywhere/

"Beautiful out here, isn't it?" Tony stated.

"Yeah, you should see it when it snows." Loura voiced. "Very magical."

"Well, I guess when it snows; I'll just have to make a special trip out here just to see it then." Tony smiled.

Loura just looked down and blushed slightly.

"Sorry to break up the party here, but our lunch break is almost over." Heidi piped in.

"Well I wouldn't want to get you two ladies in trouble, so I'll just bring you back." Tony said as he turned around and headed back towards the laundry room. Once they reached there, the girls went to get out when Loura was stopped by a hand. "Call me if you guys see anything that might help." Tony said holding out his card. "Or if your ex starts to bother you again." He smiled.

Loura nodded and took the card, heading into the laundry room to clock back in.

Tony headed back to the area around Condo 5. As soon as he got out of the car, Gibbs walked up to him.

"Find anything, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head. "There was nothing too noticeable, but Loura and Heidi showed me around and I left my card with them for them to call me if they see anything."

"Good. Now go back to the guard and ask if maybe they had seen something or someone suspicious around here the other night." Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded and went to do his task.

**Meanwhile back at the Dillar House…..**

Heidi and Loura were cleaning in the kitchen.

"That Agent DiNozzo was sure flirting with you." Heidi teased.

"No he wasn't." Loura said. "He was just trying to get more information for the case their working."

"Mhm…. That's why he couldn't keep his eyes off of you and we almost ran into the ditch like 4 or 5 times." Heidi laughed.

"It was not that many times." Loura retorted. "Maybe 2 or 3."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Ok, 2 or 3 times, but he still almost ran into the ditch because he couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"These roads are hard to drive if you're not used to them." Loura replied.

"Yeah, that's it." Heidi mumbled.

Loura stopped cleaning in the freezer and looked at Heidi. "He really couldn't take his eyes off of me?"

Heidi laughed to herself. "Yeah, he really couldn't take his eyes off of you." She confirmed.

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Loura bit her bottom lip. "I don't know, he seems to be a good guy, but I've dated a guy from NCIS before, and we both know how that turned out. Plus I have a rule, if you date one of them and it doesn't work, DON'T try again."

"That's a stupid rule." Heidi retorted. "How do you know that he's gonna be like Stan? He could turn out to be the one."

"Why does everyone say that when you have doubts about going for a guy?" Loura laughed, turning back around and continuing to clean the freezer.

"You know I really don't have an answer for that." Heidi replied. The girls laughed and chatted until they finished up and headed back for the laundry room.

**Back with DiNozzo…..**

Tony pulled up to the guard house once again. He pulled the car up next to the resort truck and saw that the guard was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to ask you a few questions." He announced with his famous smile.

"Have you guys found anything?" Angie asked.

Tony shook his head. "Not really, I came to ask you if you seen anything fishy around here? Particularly around the area of Condo 5?"

"No, but I'm only here during the day. I would think that if someone was to kill someone it would be at night, right?" Angie stated.

"Whose here at night?" Tony questioned as he wrote down the information.

"Rodney and Allen." Angie informed him. "Rodney should be here around 2:40 or so."

Tony nodded. "Well it's almost one o'clock now, so I'll come back and talk to him." He said writing more information down. "When does Allen get here?"

"Around 10:40 at night." Angie replied. "He's here until 7 in the morning."

"Ok, I'll come back and questioning them." Tony declared closing his notebook. "Thank you."

**Time elapsed….**

It was around 1430 and Tony was back by the guard house to talk to Rodney. He noticed a car that wasn't there before so he walked towards the guard house to ask Angie if Rodney was here yet, when he saw a guy sitting in there with her. Tony walked up to the door and knocked.

When the guy got up and opened it, Tony asked, "Are you Rodney?"

"Yeah, you must be the NCIS agent that needs to talk to me." Rodney stated.

Tony nodded. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He introduced himself showing Rodney his credentials. "I just have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Nah, I have a few minutes to spare." Rodney replied and invited Tony in to sit down.

"Were you the one that checked in the Petty Officer into Condo 5?" Tony started.

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, he seemed kinda distracted with something. He had told me he needed to get away for the weekend, said something about a fight with a friend."

Tony wrote down what Rodney was saying and nodded. "Did he have anyone with him?"

Rodney thought about it a minute then shook his head. "Not when he first showed up." He said. "But around 9:30 that night he called me saying that his friend was going to come visit him."

"Did you get a good look at the friend?" Tony asked.

Rodney shook his head again. "The Petty Officer was already up here when the friend arrived. Once he did they just hopped in the car and headed back to Condo 5. That was the last I heard from him."

"How long after the Petty Officer called you did the friend arrive here?" Tony questioned.

"About an hour maybe." Rodney informed him. "By that time my shift was almost over and I was high tailing it out of here."

Tony nodded. "Alright thank you." He said closing his notebook. "I'll be back in the morning to talk to Allen."

As Tony stood to leave, Heidi and Loura's golf cart pulled up again. Heidi got out and walked into the guard house. "Hey Angie, we forgot to grab the key for 162 A, can we borrow yours?" She then turned to see Tony standing there. "Oh, hey, Agent DiNozzo." She greeted. "Finding everything you need?"

Tony smiled. "Getting closer." He said.

Heidi nodded and smiled, then walked to her golf cart.

"Hey," Tony shouted as he rushed out after her. "Would you guys mind giving me a tour of a Villa? I just want to see what one looks like on the inside."

Heidi shook her head. "Nah, just follow us. We're headed for one now."

Tony rushed to his car and followed the girls to the villas.

Once they arrived, Tony helped the girls bring their stuff in.

"You don't have to do that, Tony." Loura called out as she grabbed the vacuum.

"I want to." Tony stated. "Besides, it gets me to the tour quicker." He smiled.

Loura just rolled her eyes and they went up the stairs, unlocked the door and went inside.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this!" Tony gasped.

"What were you expecting?" Loura asked.

Tony just walked around downstairs and looked around a little bit. "Something like Condo 5."

"Well this is a Villa, not a Condo. So they would look a little different." Heidi laughed. "Besides, these are newer."

Tony nodded and walked into the bathroom. "WOW!" He expressed. "This is amazing! I love the tub. I'm if we bring a black light in here that we would not want to see what we would."

"We try to clean the tub pretty well." Loura replied. "But the bed is another story." She laughed.

Tony laughed with her and left the bathroom. He ended up staying and talking to the girls for a little while longer while they cleaned. He finally left when Gibbs called him.

"Thanks ladies. This was nice." He exclaimed as he left.

"Come back anytime, Agent DiNozzo. We'd love to have you." Heidi teased as she jabbed Loura in the side.

Tony gave his famous smile and walked out to the car, starting it up and driving off.

**Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to my good friend smush68 for helping me with this chapter. (Go read her stories. GREAT! GREAT! GREAT!) And my sister for helping me decide how to end this. I hope you enjoy it. I hopefully can get this chapters out faster. Anyway, here's the newest edition. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony went back to Tievoli Hills to talk to Allen around 0655. Allen only told him that around 0230 he heard something like three gunshots but didn't see anything. It was now 0830 and Tony was back at the office chugging a large cup of coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he had been up this early. In the spirit of staying awake, Tony threw a piece of paper at McGee.

"What are you doing, Probie?" He asked.

"Looking at the Petty Officer's phone records." McGee said as he focused on his computer. "There's a number that keeps showing up that looks familiar."

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. "Have you looked into whose number it is?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten anything just….. (Ding) yet." McGee's fingers flew across the keyboard pulling up the information. "It's Loura."

"What?!" Tony screeched.

"It's Loura's number that the Petty Officer kept calling." McGee explained.

Tony looked closer to the screen. "You mean Loura Fielding, Gibbs' niece Loura?"

McGee nodded. "It would seem that he would call her once a week. I've also been checking his bank records and it would seem that he was taking out about 500 dollars every week the same day he would call."

"You think she was lying about the father not being involved?" Tony inquired.

McGee looked at Tony and had internal debate on whether to tell him about Stan being the father.

"Wait, he can't be the father." Tony stated. "Loura said he was a senator's aide." Just then Gibbs walked in. "Boss." Tony said as he slightly jogged over to Gibbs. "Our dead Petty Officer was sending our witness money and would call her once a week."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go bring her in." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, boss." Both younger men mumbled and headed out to get Loura for questioning.

**Time elapsed…..**

McGee and Tony make it to Tievoli Hills Resort about 30 minutes later and went into the guard house to find where Loura was.

"She called out today." Angie told them. "She said her son was sick and she couldn't bring him to the babysitter's."

Tony nodded. "Alright we'll call her at home. Thank you very much."

As the men walked back to the car, Tony dialed Loura's number. After 3 rings she picked up. "Hey, Loura. It's Tony… We have a few more questions for you… Yeah, I know about Blaine….. No, we're at Tievoli, Angie told us… McGee came with me… Ok, you think you could come into NCIS?... We could have Abby watch him or something while we ask you questions…. These questions you can't answer over the phone… Alright, I promise we will get someone that is very trust worthy to watch Blaine…. I promise… Oh, really….." He lowered the speaker from his mouth. "Hey Tim, why don't you drive?" He whispered, throwing McGee the keys. "Look, I'm a guy you can trust…. Do you really think that you uncle would keep me on his team if I wasn't trustworthy?... I do make an excellent point don't I?... Alright see you when you get to the Navy Yard….. Yeah, I'll make sure someone can watch Blaine, even if it's me myself… Kids love me… Hey, your son laughed at dinner the other night… Ok, so I fell out of the chair. He still enjoyed it….."

Tony continued to talk to Loura about half way back to the Navy Yard. McGee couldn't help but smile a bit. He hadn't seen Tony this comfortable with a girl since EJ. McGee laughed to himself, Gibbs is gonna actually succeed in killing him for this one though.

"Hey, I just had a thought….. It is not that surprising….. Hey, you don't know me that well to say things like that (laugh)… Well, if you want, I'm sure Ducky would be more than happy to look at Blaine and make sure it's not something too serious….. Oh, well I guess we could take mother's intuition…..But I think once your uncle hears that little boy of yours cough once and he'll suggest the same thing I just did….. Well, he works in Autopsy… I promise he has worked on the living….. He's worked on me personally….. He's worked on your uncle… Ducky's great with kids…" Tony argued. "I will sit with Blaine so he won't be scared….. Gibbs can ask you the questions…. Because I'm sure your uncle's gonna want to ask you the questions anyway…. Alright see you when you get there." Then the call was over.

"Ya'll were on the phone for a while there." McGee stated.

"Whatcha getting at there, Probie?" Tony retorted.

McGee shook his head as he tried to hide his smile. "Just saying either you were really trying to get her into NCIS for Gibbs or….."

"Or what?" Tony countered. "You think I have a thing for Gibbs' niece?"

"Well, you don't stay on the phone with a girl that long just because she's a great conversationalist." McGee pointed out.

Tony wanted to slap McGee in the back of the head but didn't want to do it while he was driving so Tony thought to surprise McGee later with the head slap. "Just drive, Probie." He ordered.

**Time elapsed…..**

Loura made it to the Navy Yard 15 minutes after McGee and Tony got back. As she was escorted off the elevator by an agent, she had a very angry look on her face.

The agent brought Loura over to the end of the MCRT part of the bullpen then left. She put Blaine on the ground and looked right at Tony. "Next time you guys are just going to come get me." She snarked.

"Traffic that bad?" Tony laughed.

"Horrible." Loura exclaimed. "I hate driving in the city anyway and hate it more when I have him in the car with me. But I am now here so let's get this over with. What do you have to ask me that you couldn't do over the phone?"

"Leave Blaine with DiNozzo and come with me." Gibbs ordered as he did his Houdini act and walked through the bullpen at that exact moment.

Loura bent down to her son. "Ok, Blaine you stay with Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Behave for them ok?" She kissed his cheek then led him over to Tony's desk, and then followed her uncle.

Blaine shyly walked over to Tony and stood by him.

"You want to come sit with me, buddy?" Tony voiced. Blaine walked closer and put his arms out for Tony to pick him up. "Alright, let's get this jacket off of you." Tony said as he worked the little boy's arms through the sleeves. As soon as Blaine was out of his jacket he could feel that Gibbs' great nephew was burning up almost. "Hey, buddy. You wanna go with me to see Ducky?" Tony stood up and placed Blaine on his hip. Which in turn Blaine laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "If boss and Loura get back before I do tell them I took the kid to Ducky."

"Is he ok?" Ziva asked standing up and rushing over to Tony and the baby. With just one touch she could see why Tony was bringing him to Ducky. "Oh, you poor baby. Maybe you should have just talked to her at her home so this baby did not have to get out." She exclaimed as she brushed Blaine's hair out of his face.

"Well Gibbs told us to bring her in. Ducky will take care of him." Tony reassured her.

**Different scene…**

Gibbs led Loura into the conference room and had her sit down. "What is this about Uncle Jethro?" Loura asked as she watched him walk to his chair across from her.

To answer her Gibbs put a photo on the table.

"That's Petty Officer Swartz." Loura confirmed. "What about him?"

"Did you know him before you found dead in the closet?" Gibbs quizzed.

Loura looked down at her hands. "Yeah, he was helping me with Blaine."

"Is he the father?" He watched her reaction. But she shook her head.

"He was just a good friend." Loura replied. "He didn't want me to raise Blaine totally alone."

Gibbs nodded. "How long have you known him?"

Loura remained looking at her hands and sighed. "A few years. I met him when he was assigned to the USS Enterprise. He was a sweet guy. Never really asked for anything just gave me anything I wanted."

"Were you two ever involved romantically?" He asked.

"No, I always had a feeling he had a crush on me but I just saw him as a friend." Loura responded. "Plus I was in a relationship when we met."

Gibbs nodded again. "Did you know he was visiting the resort?"

It was Loura's turn to nod. "I had recommended it to him. He had said that he needed a little break from work."

"Did anyone else know he was there?"

"Not too my knowledge." Loura said shaking her head.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill the PO?" Gibbs asked.

Loura shook her head. "Travis was a good guy. Everyone that meant him loved him."

Gibbs just nodded. He looked at his niece and could see that she was no longer that five year old girl that would run around with Kelly. She had grown to be a beautiful lady. Hell, she was a mother, and a pretty damn good one from what he'd seen. Gibbs thought that Kelly would look similar to what Loura did if Kelly were to be alive. He could remember how when they were children and Loura would visit, they were inseparable.

**Flashback:**

_Gibbs and Shannon were still in bed when they were ambushed by two small bodies jumping on them. _

"_Mommy, daddy, wake up, wake up!" Kelly exclaimed as she and Loura jumped up and down on Kelly's parents. _

_Gibbs picked his daughter up off of him and Shannon did the same with Loura. "Ok, ok, we're up." Gibbs grumbled. "What do you two balls of energy want this early in the morning?" _

"_It's not early daddy, its past 7." Kelly stated. _

"_What was I thinking, mommy and I slept in too late." Gibbs laughed. _

"_Yes you did Uncle Jethro." Loura giggled. "I hungry." _

"_How do we ask for someone to do something for us, Lou Lou?" Shannon scolded lightly._

"_Please could you cook me some breakfast, Aunt Shannon?" Loura pleaded._

"_That's better." Shannon smiled and got out of bed. She leaned over and kissed her husband. "I'll start the coffee and let you wake up a bit." _

_Gibbs smiled and kissed her again. "Be there in a minute." _

_Once the girls were out of the room, Gibbs sat up, stretched, and let out a jaw cracking yawn. He wiped his hand over his face and then stood up, making his way out of the room to the stairs. _

_When he got downstairs, Loura and Kelly were sitting on the floor in the living room playing with dolls or something while Shannon was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Gibbs could smell the coffee. _

"_We have been married too long." He said walking up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her on the cheek. "I can just smell that you have made the coffee the way I like."_

_Shannon laughed. "How do you want your eggs?" _

"_Surprise me." He whispered kissed her once again and walked into the living room to watch the girls._

**End of flashback…..**

Gibbs realized he had zoned out when Loura put her hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Uncle Jethro?" She asked.

Gibbs cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

Loura looked at her uncle knowingly. "I miss them too, Uncle Jethro." She stated sadly. "Do you know why I wasn't there with them that day?"

"Yeah, you had misbehaved that morning so your mother made you stay home." He tried to hide his fear in his voice, but from the look on Loura's face, he didn't succeed.

Loura shrugged. "Yeah, I had pushed Kelly down the day before." She admitted. "I was playing with her and her friend, Maddy, and they were saying that I was too little to do the things that they were doing. I didn't like that, so I pushed her."

Gibbs smiled a little. "We helped Maddy on a case a few years ago." He told her. "I bet she would think you weren't too little now. Might actually be glad to see you."

"I don't think so. She always thought I was getting in the way of her and Kelly when I was there." Loura declared.

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder. "I think she would want to see someone who was just as close to Kelly as she was."

Loura shrugged again. "If you want to call her go right ahead, I won't stop you. But it won't go anywhere."

"You never know until you try." Gibbs retorted, then wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Loura.

**Different scene…**

Tony walked into autopsy. "Hey, Duckman, got a patient for you? You don't have any dead bodies do you?"

"Oh, Anthony, you didn't…?" Ducky started to say as he turned around from his desk. "Oh! Is this Ms. Fielding's little one?"

Tony nodded. "This is Blaine. Blaine meet Ducky." Tony turned to where Ducky could see Blaine's face.

"Hello young man." Ducky crooned as he approached the two younger males. "What is that you need my services?" He asked until he heard the little boy cough. "Oh dear! That was a bad cough, my dear boy. Anthony put him on one of the tables while I get my bag."

Tony walked over to one of the tables and tried to put Blaine down, but every time he tried, Blaine would cling to him more. "Hey, Duck, is it ok if I get on the table and hold Blaine? He won't let go." He said turning to look at Ducky.

Ducky nodded and Tony hoisted himself on the table as best as he could with Blaine in his arms.

"Alright young man, let's see what has got you coughing like that." Ducky said as he walked over to the boys with his medical bag. He put the stethoscope to Blaine's chest and checked his breathing. "It would seem just some slight congestion in his chest. Probably a little Benadryl and Pedi Care will clear that up quite well."

"So you think he's going to be ok?" Tony asked.

Ducky nodded. "He'll be perfectly fine." Once he had put his supplies away, Ducky turned back to see Tony talking sweetly to the young boy.

"You hear that Blaine, you're going to be perfectly fine." Tony cooed, rubbing the boy's back. "Ducky would you happen to have some Pedi Care?"

"Well since I don't operate on too many live children I regretfully have none, but I do have some Benadryl." Ducky stated walking to his office to get the medication. He returned a minute later with the pink liquid in a medicine plunger. "Here we are my young man." He walked over and put the plunger to Blaine's mouth. "Open up." Blaine complied and Ducky slowly pushed the medicine into Blaine's mouth. "That's a good boy." He praised as he finished and went to clean the plunger out.

Just then the doors opened to reveal Loura and Gibbs. "So how's the kid doing, Duck?" Gibbs asked walking over to DiNozzo and his great nephew. Once he felt his back he noticed the fever. "Did you give him anything for this fever?"

"I gave him some Pedi Care before we left; I didn't have any Benadryl around the house so that's all I could give him." Loura informed the men.

Ducky walked back out of his office and handed her the bottle. "Well here you go my dear. You can just use this one. I can just go buy another bottle."

Loura smiled warmly at the older man. "Thank you. You must be Ducky, right?" She said reaching her hand out for him to shake.

Ducky grabbed her hand and shook it. "Yes, and you are Loura correct?"

She nodded and turned back to her son. "Well, unless you guys have anything else for me, I think I should get going. He needs to go to bed, especially if you gave him the Benadryl." Just then Loura's phone rang. "Hello?... Ummm, I don't know if I have a baby sitter…." She was tapped on the shoulder. "Hold on…. Yeah, Uncle Jethro?"

"What do you need a babysitter for?" Gibbs asked.

"They need someone to cover the guard shack tonight, Rodney apparently called out." Loura explained.

"I could watch him for you." Gibbs replied. "You could just pick him up at my house when you get off."

"But what about your case?" Loura questioned.

Gibbs shrugged. "Its not going anywhere at the moment and you need the money. I would be glad to help you out."

"Alright, thank you, Uncle Jethro." Loura got back on the phone. "I guess I could cover it for you… Yeah, my Uncle is going to watch him for me… Not a problem….. Alright, see you then….." She hung up. "Thank you, I left his diaper bag with Tony before being questioned and I'll be there after 11 when I get off. If he gives you any troubles just call me." She looked at her watch. "I have to get going if I'm going to make it on time. Thanks again." She gave Blaine a kiss on his head. "Ohhh, I hate leaving him like this."

"He's in good hands Lou. Go." Gibbs told her.

"Ok, ok." She kissed Blaine again. "Be good for Uncle Jethro, ok. I love you I will see you when I come get you." Loura kissed her son one last time and left with another thank you to her uncle.

**Time elapsed…..**

Loura was sitting at the desk in the guard house trying to find something good on TV when a car pulled up. Standing up and walking to the door, something about the car looked familiar. As she opened the sliding door and the driver rolled down his window, she saw that it was none other than Stan Burley.

"What do you want Stan?" Loura quizzed sticking one hip out and putting her hand on it.

"I want to talk to you." He stated getting out of the car and walking towards her.

Loura slammed the door shut. "I don't want to talk to you." She yelled then walked back to the desk.

Stan began to pound on the door. "Loura! Loura! Come on! Let me in!" He yelled.

As best as she could, she ignored Stan. Finding out that he once worked for her uncle, and that her uncle held him in high regard?! Loura couldn't believe it. After listening for another minute of the yelling, she finally got up and opened the door again. "What?!"

"What were you doing back at NCIS this morning?" He asked.

"I needed to answer some more questions. What's it to you why I was there in the first place? It's not like you ever actually cared about Travis. You only put up with him because he was the only one that would talk to you." Loura replied.

Stan back handed her across the face.

Just then John, one of the maintenance men, was driving by to leave. He got out of his car and walked over to the scene grabbing Stan by the lapels of his jacket. "Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a woman?" John yelled in his face.

Stan pushed away from him. "Get your hands off me." He growled. "I was just trying to talk to her and she got violent with me first."

"I don't think so." John bellowed. "How about you get in your car and leave?"

"Look, I just need to talk to her about some things. So how about you get in your car and mind your own business." Stan retorted.

"John, just go I'm ok." Loura said holding her cheek.

"I'm not leaving until this jackass leaves." John demanded.

Stan stood face to face with John. "The bitch said to go."

John raised his fist and socked Stan right in the jaw. When Stan tried to retaliate, John ducked and caught him right in the stomach. When Stan was bent over, John walked over pushing him against his car and bent over right into his ear. "Now you will get into your car, drive away and never come back." He ordered. John then stood up and went to check on Loura. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Loura just nodded as John moved her hand to look at the wound.

Stan got into his car, cranked the engine and sped off.

John walked over to the soda machine and bought a bottle of water. He then walked back to Loura and handed it to her. "Hold that on your cheek for a little while to help the swelling."

"Thanks John." Loura responded. She then winced when the bottle of water touched her cheek.

"It was no problem, Lou. Just if he gives you any problem, you just give me a call." John stated.

Loura nodded and watched as he walked to his car, waving good-bye, then returned to the desk and tried to find something on TV again.

**Review Please.  
**


End file.
